ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 is the sequel to the hit 2006 and 2009 games. Years after the events of the second game, Thanos declares war against Earth. It will have 60 playable characters (excluding DLC). Plot Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Playable Characters *Captain America *Iron Man *War Machine *Thor *Hulk *She-Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Ant-Man *Wasp *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Black Panther *Vision *Spider-Man *Green Goblin *Venom *Carnage *Doc Ock *Doctor Strange *Wolverine *Magneto *Colossus *NegaSonic Teenage Warhead *Cyclops *Toad *Storm *Rogue *Cable *Juggernaut *Sabretooth *Iceman *Pyro *Beast *Nightcrawler *Jean Grey *Psylocke *Deadpool *Daredevil *Elektra *Punisher *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *Ghost Rider *Blade *Hannibal King *Moon Knight *Mister Fantastic *Thing *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Yondu Udonta *Thanos (After Act 3 finish) *Nick Fury NPCs *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Glenn Talbot *Professor X *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary Jane Watson Bosses #Loki #Green Goblin #Ajax #Venom #Dieter Reinhardt #Carnage #Kingpin #Magneto #Ultron #Apocalypse #Shuma-Gorath #Thanos Rating Rated T for violence. DLC Season Pass The game will come with a $20 season pass featuring all the DLC spread for one year. The first eleven packs will come with 40 extra characters and simulation levels based on the respective franchises. The final pack will be an extra What-If campaign mode. X-Tra Pack *Gambit *Jubilee *Shadowcat *Angel *Lady Deathstrike *Mystique *Ajax *Apocalypse Sinister Six Pack *Electro *Mysterio *Vulture *Kraven the Hunter *Lizard *Sandman Gamma Rush Pack *A-Bomb *Skaar *Abomination *Leader Stark Rogues Pack *Ultron *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Iron Monger *The Mandarin Thor Rogues Pack *Loki *Sutur *Laufey *Malekith Hail HYDRA Pack *Red Skull *Baron Zemo *Grant Ward *Madame Hydra Thanos' Wrath Pack *Ronan the Accuser *The Other *Lady Death *Nebula Cosmic Allies Pack *Silver Surfer *Adam Warlock Blade Pack *Nyssa Damaskinos *Abraham Whistler *Abigail Whistler *Dracula *Deacon Frost *Danica Talos Doctor Strange Pack *Baron Mordo *Silver Dagger *Dormammu *Shuma-Gorath Ghost Rider Pack *Orb *Aqueduct *Mephisto *Blackheart What If Story Mode The DLC serves as a campaign mode in which many differences from the original plot are seen with different outcomes with Thanos winning in the end. Voice Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man, Glenn Talbot *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Ghost Rider, Iron Monger *Brian Bloom as Captain America, Vulture, Whiplash *Jim Cummings as Thor, Magneto, Kraven, Nick Fury, Mandarin *Josh Keaton as Spider-Man, Human Torch, Daredevil *Daran Norris as Venom, Green Goblin, Punisher, Mysterio *Dee Bradley Baker as Carnage, Toad, Mister Fantastic, Nightcrawler, Electro, Lizard, Chitauri *Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Ajax, Kingpin, Sandman *Laura Bailey as Black Widow *Steve Blum as Wolverine, Drax *Corey Burton as Shuma-Gorath, Ultron *Phil LaMarr as Black Panther, Colossus, Blade *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Thing, Groot *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool, Hannibal King *James Arnold Taylor as Iceman, Doc Ock, Yondu *Cree Summer as Storm, Melinda May, Scarlet Witch, Gamora *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Patrick Stewart as Professor X *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Ron Perlman as Dieter Reinhardt *Kelly Hu as Lady Deathstrike, Elektra Category:Marvel Comics Category:Activision Category:Vicarious Visions Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One